


I already miss you

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Derek, Prince Derek, Prince Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going to be the king of his own kingdom and will probably have to marry some nice lady while Derek will just die alone in a farm house full of cats.</p><p>It's what Cora says, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I already miss you

Despite the fact that Laura is the future queen, Derek's mom always says he'd make a better king than her.

Laura glares at her every time, making Cora almost fall off her chair laughing and Derek blush at the compliment. They all know Talia only says it because Derek is smart and likes to study politics and be part of the discussions about the kingdom, but Laura was always better at making decisions and their mom just teases them about the subject to help Laura become an even better ruler.

Like she even needs to try that hard.

His sister is amazing.

Derek was always okay with the teasing. He never wanted to be a king anyway, and as long as it's just that – a _joke_ – he can deal with the comments and then go back to what he always does, read books, play chess with Isaac and listen to Erica and Boyd complain and/or pine over each other.

It's not until he turns seventeen and meets Stiles that he gets jealous of Laura for the first time.

Because Stiles is going to be the king of his own kingdom and will probably have to marry some nice lady who's the heiress of her own castle and they will have lots of children while Derek will just die alone in a farm house full of cats.

It's what Cora says, anyway.

Everything Derek lived with Stiles might just be fun for the young prince, but for Derek it was always much _much_ more.

From that first afternoon when they were alone and Stiles pushed him in the lake, forcing Derek to grab his arm and tug Stiles with him to the water where they both emerged gasping for air and laughing until Stiles pressed their lips in a deep filthy kiss; to the many nights spent awake in Derek's bedroom, touching each other everywhere before falling asleep exhausted only to wake up some time later and have sex all over again.

He found out soon enough that he was ruined for other people _forever_ while Stiles just kept coming and going, talking and flirting with other people like nothing ever happened.

It's just the way life is, really. Because while Derek is smart and he would probably be a good king, he's never going to be one and he's never going to have Stiles.

Those are facts and Derek will have to learn how to live with them.

–

“You are so warm.” Stiles moans, hiding his face on the crook of Derek's neck. He's visiting Beacon Hills for the third time this month and Derek doesn't know how he keeps finding excuses to convince King Stilinski to let him travel all the time. “How are you so warm?”

“How are you so cold?” Derek retorts, running a hand over Stiles' back.

He should be stronger than this, but he just can't stop. Stiles' eighteenth birthday is next week and soon enough Stiles will choose his future wife – who won't be Derek because he's not a woman (despite Laura's attempts to dress him like one when he was five) – and Derek just wants to be with Stiles while he still can.

“You have a point.” Stiles mumbles before pulling back to look Derek in the eye. “You look sad.”

Derek can't help but smile softly. He hopes Stiles will marry someone who's going to love him just like Derek does, because even though he's breaking Derek's heart, Stiles still deserves to be happy. “It's nothing.”

“That was a lie.” Stiles states. “I know when you are lying.”

Derek arches an eyebrow at him. “No, you don't.”

“Yes, I do.” Stiles smiles, poking at Derek's chest. “It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I understand.”

Derek shakes his head and smirks. He knows better than to fall into Stiles' trap. “I'm sure you do.”

Stiles punches his arm before throwing his head back and laughing. The movement leaves his throat exposed and Derek feels his cock twitch when he thinks about the way he trailed kisses all over Stiles' neck just last night.

“Stop thinking about sex.” Stiles says, startling Derek from his thoughts.

“How would you know what I was thinking?”

“I know _everything_ about you.” Stiles' eyes shine in amusement and Derek gulps. “Just like you know everything about me.”

That makes Derek blink confused. “I – do?”

“Of course.” He leans in, pressing a kiss on the corner of Derek's mouth. “Why else would I choose you to be my queen?”

Derek stills, lets the hand that was caressing Stiles' back under the sheets fall motionless on the bed. “What.”

The amusement is gone from Stiles' eyes in a second and he starts to blush. “I thought you knew it? I'm turning eighteen next week after all.”

No, Derek most definitely didn't know that. He wouldn't be moping around the castle and eating ice cream after midnight if he did. “I didn't.”

“Oh.” Stiles whispers, moving to sit on the bed. “I just – we have been dating for a year now and I thought you knew that I wasn't going to just date anyone unless it was serious.”

There must be a catch, Derek thinks. Maybe Cora plotted this to get revenge over Derek helping Laura hide her favorite doll when she was nine.

There's no way Stiles is saying what Derek thinks he's saying.

“Dating.” He repeats dumbly. “Dating.”

“Yes?” Stiles asks. “Oh no. You –” He points at Derek, who only blinks, and then at himself. “we were dating!” He says, confusion turning into anger. “We _are_ dating. Don't tell me we aren't! I'm going to kill you!”

Derek shakes his head before he can think better and watches Stiles' face fall. “I thought it was just sex!”

“Sex?” Stiles hisses, standing as he pulls on his pants. “All those times we watched movies together and talked about books and held hands in front of your sisters and you were only doing it for sex?” He spits the last word like it's poison. Derek never saw him so angry since a website accused King Stilinski of having an affair with some woman while Stiles' mom was still alive.

“I thought that was what you wanted!” Derek stands too, not even bothering with pants. He's wearing underwear anyway, and it's not like Stiles will care. “Why would you want to date me? It's not like we could ever be together!”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles demands, making sure to keep his eyes on Derek's face in that same way he does when he doesn't want to be distracted by Derek's body. “Did you miss the part where I said I want you to be my queen?” He blushes. “I meant king .” He corrects then waves absently. “Whatever.”

Derek's chest feels like it might explode with happiness. “But – me? Why?”

Stiles narrows his eyes at him. “Why? Because you're smart and funny. You understand me like no one else does, except maybe Scott but I don't want to have sex with him so –” He says, eyes softening as he walks towards Derek. “And especially because you treat me like I'm a person and not a kingdom.” Derek gulps at the expression on Stiles' face, so open and honest. And it's all because of Derek. “I fell in love with you the moment we met. And I thought this –” Stiles gestures between them. “it was just the beginning of something awesome.”

“God.” Derek gasps before pulling Stiles' by the waist and kissing him breathless. “I thought I was never going to have you.” He kisses Stiles again. “I thought you were going to choose someone else and I would end up alone and dreaming about you forever.”

“Idiot.” Stiles whispers fondly as he strokes Derek's cheek. “It was always you.”

“It will always be you.” 

Stiles grins and it's the most beautiful thing Derek ever seen. “Are you going to be my queen then?”

Derek glares but they both know he doesn't mean it. “Fine. But I'd like to point out that I will only do it because I was taught to never deny a king's request.”

Stiles laughs happily, making Derek's heart skip a beat at the thought that Stiles is laughing because of him, because of _Derek_. “Whatever you say, your grace.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
